


The Best Healer

by NifflersNogtailsNargles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Bullying, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NifflersNogtailsNargles/pseuds/NifflersNogtailsNargles
Summary: Father said that his mother had been a fine woman, strong and proud. That sounded very impressive, but Rab thought he'd much prefer a mother who was warm and soft and sunny like Mrs. Potter.
Relationships: Dorea Potter & Rabastan Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange & Rodolphus Lestrange
Kudos: 9
Collections: Half-Blood Prince Drabble Elimination Challenge





	The Best Healer

“Stop it Roddy, I don't like it!”

“Don't be such a ninny Rab, it's only a bit of fun”

“For you maybe” the small boy muttered under his breath, scowling at his laughing older brother.

“What did you say?” Rodolphus snapped harshly. For a boy of only ten, he could be terrifying.

“I didn't say anything” Rabastan replied quickly, putting on his most innocent expression.

“I think you did.” He took one step forward, towering over his younger bother. A boy who was much smaller than he was in stature, given that he was not yet six.

“I didn't say anything, I swear!” Rab was shaking, cursing his momentary rebellion. He would pay for it now, he was sure of it.

As it turned out he didn't have to wait long. In one swift moment Rodolphus grabbed him by the hair, sweeping his legs out from under him. With a small pulse of magic, Rab felt himself forced to the ground, landing on his side with an audible crack. He tried to be a big, brave boy like father told him, but it hurt so much. He felt his eyes grow wet and hot as he struggled to hold back tears. His lip wobbled as he whimpered, holding his right arm tightly in his left.

“Roddy, what happened?”

“I don't know father, he must've tripped.” His older brother was the best liar Rab knew, and at that moment he hated him for it.

“Is that true, did you trip boy?” His father knelt down to help him up, staring at him expectantly.

He wanted to tell the truth, but he also knew that it was wrong to tell tales. Bella said so. And Bella was never wrong. He glanced nervously at his brother before answering.

“Yes father.” He must've answered correctly because his father gave him a stiff nod of approval and a pat on the shoulder. It was the closest thing to praise he'd ever received.

“Good lad. Let's get you over to Potter's Apothecary and get that arm seen to and then we can stop by Fortescue's on the way home.”

Rab was squirming in excitement despite his throbbing arm. They hardly ever got to have ice cream. He followed his family happily, pondering which flavour to choose when his father stopped to greet someone.

“Afternoon Riddle, any news on that matter we were discussing?”

The man had dark hair like Roddy and cold blue eyes. He made Rab uncomfortable, and even his brother seemed determined to be on his best behaviour.

“Not here Lestrange. Join me at the Leaky for a drink? I'm sure Tom will allow us a private room.”

After a quick glance at his sons, he agreed. “Roddy, take this and see your brother to the apothecary. There should be enough there to cover whatever he needs.” The boy nodded his assent before watching the pair make their way back up the street.

“Here, see yourself to the apothecary. I'm going next door to have a look at the Quidditch stuff.”

“But Roddy, Father said-”

“Well father's not here. I am. And I say you're old enough to go alone. Now get!”

Not wanting to risk his brother's wrath once more, he obeyed, scurrying down the street to the cheerful-looking store-front. It was a small shop, painted all in calming blues. Rab felt a moment of triumph as he managed to reach the high doorknob and turn it open. He giggled at the musical bell that rang as he walked through the door.

“Hello?”

“Why hello young man. What can I do for you today?” Mrs. Potter was a nice lady. She always kissed his knee when he skinned it and gave him sweet potions when he was poorly. She never laughed at him when he cried, and sometimes Rab secretly wished that he could have her for his own mother. His mum had died when he was little, so he didn't really remember her. Father said that she had been a fine woman, strong and proud. That sounded very impressive, but Rab thought he'd much prefer a mother who was warm and soft and sunny like Mrs. Potter.

“I hurt my arm. Dad said I had to come in and get it looked at.”

“Oh? And he didn't come with you today?”

“No. He went for a drink with Mr, Riddle.” Her smile faded slightly at that, but she quickly covered it, making her way out from behind the counter.

“Well then, looks like I get to spend some time with my very favourite customer. Aren't I lucky?” Rab laughed again even as he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. She always made him feel special. He grinned as she levitated him up onto the counter. She waved her wand over his arm, allowing her cool, comforting magic to sink into his skin.

“Ouch. I'm sorry little love, looks like it's broken.”

He blinked. He hadn't known that arms could _get_ broken. He started to worry, biting down on his lip. “Will I be okay?”

She patted his head reassuringly. “What question! Am I, or am I not, the best Healer in all of Diagon Alley?”

“Am” he answered confidently. That was one thing he knew for certain.

“Exactly right. It's not even a bad break, all I have to do is cast this little spell,” She waved her wand in a delicate swirling motion, “and you'll be good as new. And once your dad gets here I'll give him a nice strawberry-flavoured pain potion to give you before bed.”

He looked at his arm in wonder. It was all better! She really _was_ the best healer in Diagon Alley.

“Okay, now how about we go through to the back and I'll see if I can find you one of my special home made ginger cookies for being such a brave boy?”

He nodded enthusiastically. Ginger cookies _and_ ice cream? Maybe getting his arm broken wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
